


Finally

by nelliespector (ilmv)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Corpse Desecration, Dead Kylo Ren, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, Supreme Leader Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmv/pseuds/nelliespector
Summary: General Hux gets rid of his biggest obstacle and finds a moment of peace for once in his life
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Finally

Supreme Leader Snoke’s corpse lay in a heap, cut in half. The Throne Room was a war zone, bodies of guards strewn over the floor. _How could all this destruction be the work of one little scavenger girl?_ Hux thought. The General tread carefully. He could see the barely perceptible rise and fall of Kylo’s breath as he lay on the floor. Kylo wasn’t dead. Not yet. Moving slowly, Hux reached for and unfastened the snap on his holster and drew his pistol, careful not to make a sound. Not even a breath. He aimed his blaster right at Kylo Ren and quickly took a shot, aiming for the fallen Jedi’s heart.

He hit his target. The shallow breaths were no more. Kylo Ren was dead. Hux shot him 3 more times just to be sure, stepping over to the body and kicking it. Ren was gone. Finally. Hux sighed as a wave of relief washed over him in that moment. His army was his. The First Order was now his. There were no more Jedi or Sith acolytes to lord their mystic powers over him. Nobody would use the Force to thrash him about. He could finally focus on defeating his enemies without distractions, shaping the First Order into what he needed it to be to build the future he wanted. Hux took Kylo Ren’s lightsaber, fastening the weapon to his belt under his greatcoat. It would be prized as part of his collection. Then he called his Stormtroopers into the room.

“Drag the Commander’s body out of this room and get it into a container and onto my transport,” he ordered.

The trooper nodded. “Sir, what about Supeme Leader Snoke?” the trooper asked.

“The only Supreme Leader in this room is speaking to you now,” Hux said. “Forget Snoke. Leave him.” With that, Hux turned, his greatcoat dramatically billowing behind him as he left the throne room and headed for his transport, flanked by Stormtroopers.

“What does he want with the body?” one trooper asked the other as they dragged Kylo’s corpse to Hux’s ship.

“Who knows?” the trooper said. “Give him a proper military burial? Ransom his remains to his traitor mother?”

On board the ship, Hux stood over the refrigerated black plasteel coffin in the cargo bay, lifting the lid to look at Kylo’s corpse. He narrowed his eyes. “Foolish boy,” he spat, closing the lid again.

////

He could have taken this job to a specialist, but he wanted to do the work himself. He needed to prove to himself he had the stomach to face such things personally, to bloody his hands. He needed proof that the weak-willed, abused little boy died the moment he shot Commander Ren.

Kylo Ren’s corpse lay on the slab of the coroner’s office in the medbay. Before it stood Hux and the medical droid. Hux ignited his prized lightsaber. It spewed its haphazard glow, red sparks popping and cracking, singeing the dust in the air and anything else they touched. He carefully sliced Ren’s head off his neck, expecting a bloody mess. Instead it was a clean cut, the saber cauterizing it. Hux disengaged the saber and picked up Kylo Ren’s head in his gloved hands. He stared at it for a moment, then set it on a tray next to the table.

“Supreme Leader. The body?” the medical droid asked.

“Burn it. That’s the Jedi way, isn’t it? Then scatter the ashes to the stars,” Hux answered.

The droid nodded, carting the body off to the incinerator, leaving the Commander’s head with Hux. The Supreme Leader sharpened the vibroblade bone saw.

////

“Supreme Leader, if I may say so, it’s a little macabre, don’t you think?” General Enric Pryde said.

“Oh, is that so?” General Hux said, taking a sip of the fine expensive wine from his goblet as he sat on the ice blue throne aboard the Steadfast. “Does that mean you won’t join me for a drink?”

Pryde cringed slightly and shook his head. “Sir, if the Resistance found out, I’m afraid they would call you a barbarian,” Pryde remarked. It didn’t escape Hux’s notice that the word ‘sir’ almost stuck in the older man’s throat. Hux relished the power he now held over his old tormentor. He’d have his revenge on Pryde soon enough, just like he’d had on the rest of them. Pryde must have known his days were numbered.

“Let them say what they will,” Hux said, setting the odd looking goblet down on the arm of his throne. “They won’t be around much longer to say anything at all. Mitaka, more wine, please.”

Lieutenant Mitaka brought forth a flagon of fine wine from Naboo, and reluctantly picked up the large golden goblet, careful not to touch the edges where the jagged bone of Commander Ren’s skull was visible, and handed it to Supreme Leader Hux.

“To Victory! To the First Order!” Hux said, raising his goblet and taking a drink. Mitaka and Pryde saluted and repeated his words, and added “To the Supreme Leader.”


End file.
